As Long As You're Mine
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: She was his and he was hers. They could never be separated for long, but does Fate have different plans? (bad summary) Toecutter/OC rated for language and lemon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello One and All! This is my first attempt at a Mad Max fic and I am doing it because of the original movie. (I haven't seen the newest one yet.) The character of The Toecutter has stuck with me for a few months now and my father keeps teasing about how he's my kind of boyfriend. He's a great character and doesn't get a lot of attention, but I hope to change that a little bit. This is my first Toecutter/OC story and I would like for you to give it a chance.**

 **Please sit back, stare at your screens, and enjoy!**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

The Toecutter moved into the bar with Bubba flanking him. The other boys were at another place, far away from this little bar on the side of the road. He needed a small break from those boys and their eccentric loudness. True, he loved his little family of mismatched lost souls, but there were times that he wanted to have a quiet moment to think about life and where he was heading.

Shaking the dust from his hair, Toecutter pulled his riding gloves off and headed towards the bar that was only occupied by a couple of local drunks. They hardly glanced at him as they were too busy looking into their mugs of beer like they wanted nothing more than to drown themselves in the amber liquid. Bubba ordered their drinks without using any wasteful words and sat down on the barstool in front of him.

"I think it's time to cut Johnny out," Bubba said, bringing up a conversation that never seemed to end when they were alone. "He's nothing useful; only extra baggage that we carry around needlessly."

"Ah, but Bubba," Toecutter said in a soft voice. "He is young and learning. We should let him learn to make up for his mistakes. They are little."

"For now," Bubba shot back. "What will we do when he makes a mistake that cannot be smoothed over so easily?"

"The same thing that we do for all those who make the biggest mistakes, Bubba." A smile touched Toecutter's lips for a moment. "We make sure that they never have the chance to have another mistake again."

Bubba nodded and looked at the wall of alcohol that stood behind the bar, falling silent like he was prone to do when he was thinking. Toecutter sometimes wondered what that boy was thinking of, but never asked. A man should be allowed to keep his own thoughts private, he knew that as much.

 _As long as they don't involve the family and the security of the family,_ Toecutter thought, taking a long draw from his mug of beer. _The family is the most important thing in the world._

A door to the bathrooms at the end of the building opened and closed, but not before Toecutter caught the whiff of vanilla in the air. Someone approached the bar several feet away from him and Bubba and slapped some money down on the dingy bar-top before scooping up a bottle of whisky. The scent stirred something in Toecutter and he glanced down the bar to seek out the source of it.

A young girl stood at the bar, taking a swig of her whisky without acknowledging anyone around her. Dressed in tight jeans that showed off her curvy ass and a black jacket emblazoned with a heart dripped with green acid, she was a sight for a man that had been on the road too long. She brushed back her long blonde hair, revealing simple black earrings.

Toecutter had seen her before, much more so than any other man had. He knew her by her nickname, Venom Angel, and that she was only seventeen. He knew the pale flesh under her clothes and the angel wings tattooed on her back, hidden by the jacket that she wore. He knew the color of her eyes after hours of looking down into those sea blue orbs and he knew the softness of her lips, the taste of her mouth.

He felt the hunger arise in his body as heat flooded through his limbs. A soft growl escaped his throat and he set his mug down.

Venom Angel turned her blue gaze upon him as if hearing the soft sound that he had let out. Her dark red lips pulled into a smirk and she took one final swig of her drink before setting the bottle down. She pushed her hair back out of her face and moved towards the front door to the bar, a tantalizing sway in her hips. She didn't say a word when she moved past him and Bubba. She just smiled and disappeared into the heat of the world beyond the door.

"Bubba," Toecutter said, looking at his friend and brother. "Tell the boys that we'll be heading out again tomorrow afternoon. I have something to do. Alone."

Bubba nodded, but said nothing. He knew what Toecutter meant. He had seen it happen several times, including the very night that it had begun. And he knew that it had to be a secret from the others until Toecutter said otherwise.

Toecutter rose to his feet and headed out into the heat of Australia, breathing in the warm dusty air. He heard the purr of a motorcycle that he hadn't noticed before and his eyes turned to see Venom Angel idling with her bike in the road. Her helmet sat between her thighs and her eyes were focused on him, the smirk still in place on her lips.

"You ready, honey?" she asked, her voice smooth as velvet.

"Always, little lady," he answered in kind, starting up his own motorcycle.

"To the usual spot," Venom Angel said, putting her helmet on and sliding down the visor. "Be ready to lose again, Toecutter."

Toecutter smirked and put his own helmet on. He pulled his motorcycle up next to hers and revved the engine.

"Ready, set, go!" the young woman shouted into the world.

Her motorcycle lurched forward and sped off down the dusty street with a cloud of dust rising up behind her. Toecutter smirked and followed after her, loving the thrill of the chase as much as he loved racing across the countryside. Venom Angel traveled the lanes, glancing back at him as they put distance between them and the bar that Bubba was staying back at. Toecutter knew that she was smiling under her visor as he sped closer to her, but she increased her speed a little more to keep him away from her.

 _Six times_ , Toecutter thought, following the young girl. _I've chased this girl six times and she's only been beaten once…_

Venom Angel led him through a great expanse of land, taking him on a path that he knew by heart now. She led him to a small town where a cheap motel welcomed tourists and travelers. It seemed that this time was another victory for her. Not that he minded because their rewards were always the same.

Toecutter pulled his motorcycle up next to hers and killed the motor. Venom Angel pulled off her helmet and shook her hair out before hanging her helmet on one of the handlebars. Without glancing at him, she dismounted and headed for the main office to the motel. Toecutter allowed himself the pleasure of watching her walk away, his eyes following each feline like movement that that young girl made.

Minutes later, Venom Angel came out of the office with a keyring twirling around her finger. Her sea blue eyes met his and she tilted her head to the side, smiling again. Toecutter moved away from his bike, feeling the heat flood through his body once more. Like he was a magnet to her, Toecutter found himself approaching and then following the young girl to the room that she had ordered for them. His hands found her hips as they walked to the room and pulled her back against his growing arousal.

"Someone's eager," she commented, laughing lightly as she fit the key into the lock. She bumped her butt back against his hips. "Did you miss me, honey?"

Toecutter growled in her ear in answer. He pushed her through the door once it was opened and threw her in the direction of the bed. Venom Angel smiled at cattily at him as he slammed the door and locked it. She pulled her jacket off, revealing a halter top that clung to her like a second skin and threw it to the side without looking at it. Toecutter tossed his own jacket aside before advancing on the young woman.

Their bodies pressed against each other and their lips clashed as the met near the bed. Venom Angel bit at his bottom lip and tangled her fingers in his wild hair. With little care, Toecutter unsnapped the halter top that kept him away from the true flesh of this little woman and threw it aside. Nothing lay beneath that piece of flimsy fabric, allowing his fingers to touch those smooth mounds that he had known but still marveled at. He heard the gasp that the girl made when his fingers pinched her nipples and chuckled.

"Not fair, you bastard," she hissed against his lips.

"Ah, ah, ah…Language, little lady," Toecutter teased, allowing her to pull his shirt off to reveal his mildly fit body. "You never said I had to play fair."

She growled and turned the tables on him, pushing him roughly onto the bed. Venom Angel straddled his hips and ran her fingernails across his skin, bringing goosebumps up in their wake. The heat of her core could be felt through the remaining barriers that stood between their true naked flesh and Toecutter couldn't help but moan lowly as she rocked her hips against his.

Venom Angel leaned over him so that her lips were inches from his and her hand popped open the button to his jeans. "I won't play fair either."

She pressed her lips against his again and used one hand to undo his fly completely, sneaking a couple fingers into his pants to tease him further. Toecutter moaned deep in his throat and closed his eyes, committing all of this to memory. His own hands reached out and pulled at the waistband of Venom Angel's jeans, moving them over her hips and down past her thighs to reveal red lace underwear.

"Do you want me?" Venom Angel asked him, moaning softly when his hands squeezed her butt.

"Yes," Toecutter breathed, trying not to lose himself already as she rocked against him.

"And are you mine?" Venom Angel asked him. "Are you mine and mine alone?" She pressed on enlarged member when he didn't answer quickly. "Answer me, dammit!"

"I'm yours," Toecutter told her. "Only yours."

The girl smiled and reached down, pulling his jeans and underwear out of the way. Toecutter watched her face as she sheathed him inside of her. A look of momentary pain flashed through her eyes, but she only paused for a heartbeat before rocking her hips into his. Toecutter grasped her hips in his hands and rose to meet her once a rhythm was created, burying himself deeper into her.

Venom Angel cried out as Toecutter rolled her onto her back and thrust deep into her folds. She clung to him, tugging at his hair and digging her nails into his naked flesh. His name fell from her lips in kittenish moans, stealing her breath with each smack of naked flesh. She cried out again as he bit her neck before soothing away the burn with his tongue.

"Who are you?" Toecutter asked as he felt her walls tighten around him.

"I'm yours," Venom Angel breathed, looking him in the eye as he moved inside of her.

"What did you say?" Toecutter demanded, falling still. "I can't hear you."

"I'm yours!" Venom Angel exclaimed, grasping at him. "Fuck it! I'm yours!"

Toecutter smirked and pressed a kiss to her mouth as he moved to take her harder and faster. Moments later, the girl cried out as her wall shuddered around him when he took her over the edge. It wasn't too long before he followed her over the edge. Their hips rocked together as they rode out their mutual climaxes and then Toecutter rolled off of the girl.

Venom Angel sat up after a few minutes of silence and looked at him, clutching the thin sheets to her chest. "I need a shower," she declared.

"Ah, Venom," Toecutter crooned. "Are you ashamed to let a piece of me remain on you?"

The girl tapped her finger against the side of her neck where her flesh was the reddest. "I think that's enough of you for me to keep for now, Toecutter."

Toecutter propped himself up on the pillows and watched her climb to her feet. "Venom, when are you going to come with me to join the family? We could use your feminine touch…The boys could use a –"

"Mother figure?" Venom Angel shook her head. "Toecutter, I can't go with you to see the boys. Not yet. I'm not ready." She offered a small smile. "Next time we meet, I will go anywhere with you. I promise. Okay?"

Sighing heavily, Toecutter leaned back against the pillows. "Very well. We shall wait for you, little lady. For just a while longer. Then I'm dragging you back with me." He glanced up at the ceiling. "I can be patient to a point."

"Sure you can, honey." He heard the smirk in her voice. "You wanna join me in the shower? I don't think I can reach all of my back on my own."

Just like that, Toecutter was aroused once more and threw the sheets off of himself. He chased the girl into the bathroom, loving the sound of her excited laugher before closing the bathroom door behind him.

In the morning, he knew, she would be gone from his life again, heading for some place that he never knew. But he knew that within a few weeks or a couple months, she would be back in his life and in his bed. He knew that because she was his just as much as he was hers and he would never ever be without her.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: So what do you think about this? I am planning on making at least two more chapters for this and then call it done. I don't think it would do the characters any justice for me to attempt a heavy storyline, so I probably won't make more than three chapters. Please let me know what you think about this little attempt of mine. I will try to get back to you speedily, even if you're not very pleased with this. All reviews are welcome here! Thanks everyone! Ciao! -Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My thanks goes out to the lovely people that favorited this and the lovely person that reviewed the last chapter. I know that this isn't a popular character pairing, but I really do like writing about Toecutter. Therefore, here is chapter number 2 for this 3 chapter story. Please enjoy.**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Venom Angel rolled over on the bed that she had shared with Toecutter for a few hours now. The older man was still breathing heavily from their last round, his skin glistening with a mixture of their sweat. She smiled and traced her fingers over his tanned skin, laying her head lightly against his shoulder. Toecutter wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his side.

"It's been too long," she told him softly. "Four months." She sighed. "It's my fault, though. I let my business carry me too far away from what's mine."

"Don't worry, Angel," Toecutter purred against the top of her head. "You always come back. Always back to me."

"I can't stay away," Venom Angel told him. "I don't want to stay away. I have to be with you, Toecutter. You're the drug that I constantly crave. I don't want to be without you for that kind of time. I won't do it."

"Then come with me, Angel. Come to the family and become a part of it. You promised that you would come back with me when I leave for the family." Toecutter shifted his position slightly. "You promised that you'd always be mine."

Venom Angel moved to sit up and looked down at him. "I'm always yours, but will they understand? Do you think that you can keep them in line if I go with you? Because you know I'm not about to become a plaything for everyone to share, Toecutter. I'll leave you all behind me if I feel like I'm going to be tossed around."

"Ah, Angel, don't be upset," Toecutter said, looking into her eyes. "The boys will behave around you. I won't let them go unpunished if they mess with you. They will look to you as a sister, maybe a mother figure. We are a family, Angel. A family."

Venom Angel turned her back on him, revealing the angel wing tattoos that dominated the tanned flesh of her back. "A family? Hmm…I haven't had one of those in a long time." She turned her head slightly, so she could see Toecutter out of the corner of her eye. "Are you sure you're ready to handle a female in your family? We come with our own personal issues that men could never have. It might gross your boys out or make them uncomfortable."

"My boys are well aware of the needs of the gentler sex, Angel. Nothing you do will bother them. If not, they better learn quickly." He reached out and rubbed his fingertips against her back, causing her to shiver slightly. "Come with me in the morning. Come to our family, Angel."

The young woman stood up and began scooping up her clothes. "I need a shower."

"Angel," Toecutter called after her. "What is your answer?"

Venom Angel brushed back her blonde hair and turned to look at him. "I'll go with you in the morning. I'll join your little family and become a sister to your boys." She held up a finger. "But I'm not going to be the motherly figure to them. I don't have the patience to be a mother. Especially to a bunch of dirty old bikers."

She watched him sit up and point a finger at her. "You best not call them that, Angel. They have feelings too, you know. Be nice. Like your name suggests."

Venom Angel laughed. "My name also says that I'm dangerous to be around. Or did you forget that, Toecutter?"

The older man smiled at her. "Your bark is worse than your bite, little lady."

Laughing again, Venom Angel pointed at Toecutter's neck. "If that were so, why would you be branded with my love bite?"

Toecutter brushed a finger against his permanent scar from her teeth. "No one else will feel your bite on their flesh. Not from your lips. The only bite they'll feel from you is a knife." He pointed a finger at her. "No guns. I hate guns."

"Me too." She tilted her head in the direction of the bathroom. "Can I go get a shower now? I want to get some of the road dust off of me before we leave. And I don't want to smell bad around the boys."

"I will wait for you," Toecutter promised, leaning back against the headboard. "And then we'll get breakfast before we head out to join our family."

Venom Angel smiled at him and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

OOOOOOOOO

Venom Angel rode side-by-side with Toecutter, her face hidden behind her helmet's shield, until they had pulled up to the dingy bar and motel that Toecutter's gang was haunting. She recognized Bubba Zanetti immediately through her helmet and felt herself get grounded in the gang. She killed her engine when Toecutter did, noticing the sudden interest that the boys were showing the two of them. Unease settled in her gut as some of the boys grew closer in curiosity.

"I'm home again, brothers," Toecutter announced, taking his helmet off and shaking his dusty colored hair out. "And I've brought the greatest gift from the heavens." He gestured at Venom Angel as she dismounted. "Say hello to the boys, Angel."

Venom Angel pulled her helmet off and let it hang on one of her handlebars. She freed her hair from its ponytail and ran her fingers through the slightly tangled strands. Her eyes caught Bubba's as she moved away from her motorcycle. Venom allowed herself to move beyond the safety of her motorcycle and looked at the other men that made up Toecutter's family.

"Hello," she said evenly, meeting the gaze of each member.

One of the younger boys in the gang bounced forward and brought the scent of heavy weed with him. He looked like he was stoned off his rocker and was getting too close for comfort. Venom Angel took a step back and placed her hand near her pocket where she kept her sharpest pocket knife.

"You brought a chick, Toecutter?" the boy said, twitching. "Do we get to play with her for a bit? Do we? Do we?"

Toecutter moved in front of Venom Angel and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt. "Johnny, you don't get to touch the little lady," he said quietly but firmly. "None of you gets to touch her. Venom Angel is our sister and will be treated with respect. If you do anything to hurt her, any of you, there will be a price to pay. Do you understand?"

Johnny wasn't too high to not recognize the threat that Toecutter had placed into the open air. "Yeah. Yeah, I understand, Toecutter."

Toecutter's eyes roamed over the other boys. "Do you all understand?"

A mutter of agreement passed through the crowd of bikers. Venom Angel slowly let her hand fall away from the pocket containing her knife. Toecutter let Johnny drop onto his feet and turned to face her. He held his arm out to her which she gladly took.

"Let's meet the family," Toecutter said, guiding her along the line of bikers. "You know Bubba. Here's Nightrider, Johnny, and…"

Venom Angel nodded to each of the boys that Toecutter introduced her to, memorizing their faces as well as their names. Some of them lowered their gazes respectfully while others smiled at her like crazed hyenas. All of them looked like they hadn't taken a shower in weeks, the dirt of the road clinging to their sunburnt skin. The smell of them made her stomach clench painfully, but she made no sound about it. If she was going to remain at Toecutter's side for the rest of time, she would have to learn how to deal with the stench of his family.

"Get what you need boys," Toecutter said once the introductions were over and he let Venom Angel go, heading off in his own direction. "We're moving on in ten."

The boys made loud sounds and rushed about, laughing maniacally. Venom Angel glanced at the owner of the bar and saw that the man was severely bruised and covered in dirt and blood. He made no move to stop the boys from taking what they wanted from his place of business and the breaking of windows didn't make him do more than flinch. Venom Angel glanced around her before looking back at the man from the bar.

"It is our way of life," Bubba's voice met her ears as the said man appeared at her side. "We take what we need and the boys have some fun. As long as no one interferes, the body count doesn't rise high." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You need to learn how to stomach it, Venom. It is now part of your life. As long as you're here with us, you have to follow the rules that we all must follow in Toecutter's family."

"I can learn," Venom Angel told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You have to do it fast," Bubba warned. "Even if Toecutter has love for you, he'll expect you to follow the rules and accept the punishment that will come if you don't obey them all." He turned to look at her. "Of course, being a woman may have some hand in him treating you nicely. Just don't count on your sex being the thing that saves you on the road. It's dangerous. More dangerous than you are aware of, Venom."

Bubba moved past her and headed towards his motorcycle, ignoring the chaos that was swarming around them. Venom Angel's gaze turned back towards the owner of the bar, but he was slowly retreating into the mess that Toecutter's men had made of his business.

 _These people need some guidance_ , Venom Angel thought, waving away the clouds of dust that hit her face. _These people…They're my new family._

"Angel," Toecutter called out, coming out of the bar with several dusty bottles of water in his hands. "I got you something."

Venom Angel met him at their motorcycles and placed some of the bottles into her saddlebag. She looked up when she heard Johnny the Boy laughing loudly and screaming "burn it up" over and over again. Venom Angel placed a hand on Toecutter's, causing him to cease moving.

"Don't let them burn this place down," she ordered softly. "It's the only place around here that we can stop at for a long stretch. There aren't many watering holes around here to replace this one if they burn it down." She softened her gaze. "Please."

Toecutter placed a calloused hand on top of hers and squeezed it. "Very well." He turned his gaze onto his boys and he whistled. "Boys, leave the building! We're off now!"

Venom Angel could see that Johnny was disappointed that there would be no flames in their wake, but he didn't dare disobey Toecutter. The boys all mounted up and started their motorcycles. She felt Toecutter squeeze her fingers again and had to look at him.

"Let's get going," he ordered. "There is a long road ahead of us, Angel, and we've got people to see."

Toecutter released her hand and mounted his own bike, kicking the engine to a start after putting his helmet on. Venom Angel placed her helmet on and mounted up. Her eyes turned once more in the direction of the bar, but the owner was gone into the dark recesses of the place. She sped out of the dusty parking lot, flanking Toecutter on one side while Bubba flanked the other.

 _This is my life now and I better get used to it_ , Venom Angel thought, watching the world speed by her as they tore across the dusty countryside. _And soon._

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: I hope that you've enjoyed this little update. Please leave a review in the little box and I'll try to get back to you. Another update will follow someday soon. Thanks in advance, people! -Scarlet**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Loyal Readers and Reviewers! I'd like to take a moment to thank you for the support that you have given this little story. If it weren't for you, this story would probably not be as much fun to write as it is right now. So thanks for that. This is a small update, but there's a small bonus that you may end up getting the end. For now, please enjoy!**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Venom Angel dismounted when the gang pulled up to a small store. She pulled her helmet off and pulled her hair out of its loose ponytail. It had been ten hours since they had last stopped at a place where they could refuel and rest for a bit. Toecutter wanted to put some distance between them and the police presence that was growing worse on the roads. Not that he was afraid; he just didn't want to have to deal with those people. Yet.

"Toecutter," she said, hooking her helmet on her handlebar. "I'm going to go freshen up a bit. Could you get me something to snack on when I get back?"

The gang leader nodded. "As you wish, Angel."

Venom Angel grabbed her small bag of essential toiletries and headed off to one of the restrooms. She shrugged out of her jacket and set it aside. Her eyes turned to the mirror as she soaked a cloth in the sink, noticing that she was tanner than she had been in a long time. Her hair was in need of a serious brushing and her lips needed more lip balm on them.

 _How can Toecutter stand kissing me when my lips are this bad?_ Venom Angel wondered, rubbing the dampened cloth against her neck.

The sounds of the boys making mischief could be heard through the thin door, bringing a small smile to Venom Angel's face as she gave herself a quick bath at the sink. After riding with them for the past few weeks, she had gotten used to their loud noises and their eccentric ways. Aside from Johnny the Boy, everyone had accepted her as their sister and went out of their way to bring a smile to her face. She'd occasionally get a few flowers or stolen sweets from them whenever they stopped at a place where they could get the small gifts. Johnny was always too high or drunk or both to think about anything, but he did stay out of her way most of the time because deep down he knew that Venom Angel was Toecutter's, not his.

Venom Angel packed her stuff back up and draped her jacket over her arm. As she stepped out of the little restroom, she noticed someone watching her from the shadows of the phone console nearby. His eyes were looking her over and he adjusted himself while still holding the phone to his ear. Venom Angel flipped him the bird before heading over to the water fountain. She made a face as the sight of the dirty crust-covered water fountain and backed away, thinking about getting some clean, cool water from the Toecutter when he was done raiding the store.

She straightened and turned to see that the stranger was closer now with an obvious hard-on pressing against the front of his jeans. "You got a problem?" she asked, wishing that she had her knife on her, but remembering that she'd left it in her motorcycle.

"Yeah, I do," the creep said with a heavy drawl. "You ain't wrapped around my cock." He licked his lips. "But that's about to change."

Venom Angel shook her head and dropped her stuff in order to free up her hands. Her eyes flashed in the direction of where her family was still enjoying themselves, but something shiny caught her attention and her eyes widened in fear.

"You scream, you die," the creep told her, holding out his knife threateningly. "Now, be a good girl and take what's coming to you."

"No!" Venom Angel snapped. "Toecutter! Toecutter!"

She felt a stabbing pain in her side and her words faded into a scream of agony.

"I warned you," the creep said, wiping the blood of his knife on her shirt and then dragged the point down the front of her shirt, cutting the fabric and revealing her breasts to the world. "Now we're going to have to rush, aren't we? No proper time to enjoy ourselves, you little whore. Isn't that so sad?"

Venom Angel bit her bottom lip hard to keep from crying out again. She wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing any sound that he wanted. She squirmed when his hands grasped at her breast and she kicked him in the shin. The girl had to stop when he pressed the knife against her throat again.

"Behave," he ordered, reaching down to free his erection.

OOOOOOOOO

Toecutter had been setting his bags of treats next to his and Venom Angel's motorcycles when he heard the sound of his name being called out loudly. His eyes turned towards the back area of the dingy store and saw that Bubba and some of the others had noticed the sound too. And then the girl's scream of agony filled the air, sending an electric charge through the area.

"Angel," he whispered, rushing towards the sound of her voice.

He could smell blood and fear as he rounded the corner and then he saw red. Venom Angel's blood was weeping onto the floor and a man's swollen, red cock was sprung out of the denim confines of his jeans. Toecutter's love was standing with her chest exposed to the world with a knife poking at her throat.

"Get off the little lady," Toecutter ordered, approaching the two of them.

The man touching Venom Angel hardly glanced in his direction. "You probably already had her several times before I got the chance. You ever hear of sharing?"

Venom Angel's eyes were wide with pain and fear and anger as she met Toecutter's gaze. Her chest was heaving and she had bitten her lips to the point that blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. Seeing her in that state really made his blood boil.

Toecutter moved across the space and grabbed the insolent boy that had violated his Angel. "Never touch her," he ordered in a soft hiss, wrenching the knife out of the boy's hand and slicing it across the fool's face, so that a weeping line of red crossed his cheeks and nose.

Toecutter turned, still holding the boy by the collar of his shirt. Some of the gang had followed him to the little hall and were watching the scene play out. Toecutter shoved the predator towards his boys and pointed at him.

"This boy must be punished for what he has done to our sister," Toecutter announced. "Make sure that he never touches her or any little lady again."

Laughter and wild hoots from the boys rose into the air as the boys leaped forward to take their small present from Toecutter. Turning his back, Toecutter ignored the fearful screams of the man that had violated his Angel and moved back towards her. Bubba was already kneeling in front of her where she had fallen down the wall.

"Bubba," Toecutter said softly, watching Bubba peel back the remains of the girl's shirt. "How bad is she hurt?"

Bubba shook his head and exposed the wound to Toecutter's eyes. There was a long line of open flesh on Venom Angel's side. It didn't look very deep, but the blood was running freely from it. Venom Angel was breathing harshly and biting down on her lip again, drawing more blood there. Bubba looked up at Toecutter.

"She's going to need to be bandaged up," Bubba told Toecutter. "But the wound needs to be cleaned thoroughly first." The blond man looked up and called out Johnny the Boy's name. "Go get the box in my bike that has a red symbol on it, Johnny. And bring the black bottle of alcohol too."

Johnny nodded and hurried away. Toecutter sat down on the ground next to Venom Angel and gently pulled her into his arms. Little tears of pain fell down the curve of her face, but she didn't cry out when Bubba probed at the wound again. Toecutter brushed away her tears with his thumb and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay, Angel," he whispered to her, stroking her face. "Bubba will take care of you."

Bubba made no comment as he examined Venom Angel's wound some more. Johnny came bounding over with the requested items and was promptly sent away from the area again. Bubba popped open the black bottle and looked at Venom Angel and Toecutter.

"This is going to hurt," Bubba announced, gesturing at the bottle of alcohol. "You're going to cry out and you're going to want to move away from this, but you can't. You have to stay still or you'll hurt yourself more. Do you understand?"

Venom Angel nodded and buried her face against Toecutter's chest. The giant felt her tense up as the alcohol was poured upon her torn flesh and heard her muffled cry of pain reverberate against his flesh. He gently held her against him, petting her hair as her body quivered with her battle against moving away from the new source of her pain. His eyes watched the skilled hands of Bubba as the blond man did what he could to take care of their loved one.

Bubba hardly glanced up at Toecutter as he worked. He set aside the almost empty bottle of alcohol and took some bandages and tape out of his small kit. Venom Angel moaned against Toecutter's chest as she rode out the burn of the alcohol. Bubba had to gently coax her to lift her body slightly so that he could wrap the bandages around her abdomen. She hissed again and gripped at Toecutter's shirt, still quivering under Bubba's ministrations.

Toecutter watched Bubba rock back on his heels and straighten to his full height. "I've done all that I can do for her," Bubba told his leader, rubbing his bloodstained hands together. "We're going to have to keep an eye on the wounds for a while, but she should live."

"Did you hear that, Angel?" Toecutter asked, gently pushing her away so that he could look her in the eye. "You're going to be okay."

Venom Angel looked at him with eyes full of pain. She wrapped an arm around her chest, hiding her breasts from the world and reached for the alcohol bottle, downing the remaining liquid without hesitation. Bubba walked away briefly, letting Toecutter have a small moment to look over his ladylove. He rubbed away the blood that had stained the plump lips that the girl had bitten down on during the entire ordeal. He knew without looking that his shirt was stained with the blood from her lips.

"You're going to be okay, Angel," Toecutter repeated, watching her throw the bottle aside in a small shower of glass. "No one is ever going to touch you like that again."

Venom Angel nodded and pushed herself to her feet with one hand. "I'll have my knife on me next time. Then this will definitely never happen again." She hissed as she ran a tongue over her lips and looked down at her shirt's bloodied remnants. "I can't believe that I let this happen. I should have brought my knife. I should have fought back before he got his out. I should have screamed sooner or…"

Toecutter pressed his hands on the girl's naked shoulders. "You didn't do anything wrong, Angel. No one blames you for any of this. We don't. We're just concerned. As a family should be." His eyes lifted to look at Bubba as the man came back, carrying fresh shirt for Venom Angel. "Isn't that right, Bubba?"

The platinum blond man said nothing, but merely held out the shirt. Venom Angel quickly grabbed the shirt and put it on. Toecutter scooped up the girl's bag of toiletries and her riding jacket and let her back towards the bikes.

They were immediately surrounded by their small family, looks of concern on all of their faces. Toecutter glanced at the little lady that was the center of attention and saw that she was offering the boys a small smile of reassurance. His eyes turned towards the side of the store and noticed that the girl's attacker was no cut into pieces with a plume of flames eating away at his crotch.

 _No one will ever touch her again_ , Toecutter promise himself, helping Venom Angel mount her motorcycle. _I won't allow it._

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: So what do you guys think about this little update? Not much happened in this short update. In all fairness to the characters and you lot, I think that I should probably write a 4** **th** **and final chapter. I'll get to working on it when I can. Please leave a review in the small box and I'll be very thankful, guys! –Scarlet**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello Loyal Readers! I thank for all of the support that you have given me and this story. It's time for the story to end though. I went over the chapter limit that I had set for myself when I planned this story, but I think it worked out for the better. I'll leave that for you to decide as you read this. Please enjoy!**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Venom Angel sat on her motorcycle, slightly hunched over as she waited for the boys to come back to the meeting place after stealing some gas from a passing fuel truck. Her hand was placed against her side where she had been cut by a predator a week before. The skin was still very tender and Bubba had had to flush out a lot of pus with sterile water and placed new bandages on it several times. She had peeked down at herself when no one was looking and saw that the wounds had been inflamed an angry crimson color. She hadn't let Toecutter look at it, making Bubba swear to keep silent about her injury.

"Just give it a little more time," she had begged, though she hated sounding so weak. "It's going to look pretty bad before it gets any better. Right?"

Bubba had looked like he thought differently, but promised that he would keep the ugly appearance of the wound from Toecutter. He'd tell him that Venom Angel was slowly recovering and that it would take some more time for the wound to heal. After all, that knife that had been used against her had been very dirty. That would be stalling the healing process.

She watched from her perch on the top of a dune as the boys came riding back over to the meeting place, laughing and shouting all the way. The Nightrider wasn't in the group now because he'd been caught by the patrol and was dealing with it in his own way. Toecutter was very worried about their brother, but wouldn't openly admit that to the family.

Venom hissed as she tried to straighten up on her motorcycle, knowing that she had to look at ease when Toecutter rejoined the small group that had stayed behind with her. Bubba dismounted from his motorcycle and approached her, taking his riding gloves off as he did. Venom Angel looked at him warily, dropping her hand away from her bandaged side.

The platinum blond man pressed his hand against her forehead and held it there for a few moments. His brow furrowed as he pulled his hand away.

"What's wrong?" Venom Angel asked, watching him pull his gloves back on.

"You have a fever," Bubba announced. "A very high one." His eyes lowered to the bandages that poked out from under Venom Angel's shirt and jacket. "There's an infection in that wound that I can't fix on my own. You need to get to a hospital to fix what damage that you've festered."

"I don't want to go to the hospital. I don't want them to poke and prod and drug me up. Just pour some more alcohol in there, change the bandages, and –"

"Tiffani!" Bubba hissed, using the name that she hadn't used in a long time and effectively making Venom Angel flinch into silence. "There's nothing more than I can do for you. If the infection gets deeper into your body, you're going to get very sick. You could even die from the infection if it's a really nasty one. How do you think Toecutter will react if you died because of your fear of going back to a hospital?"

"Bubba," Venom Angel whispered. "He's not going to lose me because of this. I'm not going to die because of a small cut."

"You're going to the hospital, Tiffani. Even if I have to tie you up and drive you there myself."

The girl's blue eyes narrowed. "Are you threatening me, Bubba?"

"I'm making a promise," Bubba told her. "You need to see a real doctor and you need to see one soon. Toecutter will understand."

"Please, Bubba. Don't do this."

Bubba turned his back on Venom Angel as Toecutter and the other boys made it up the dune on their motorcycles. Venom Angel watched as her love pulled up next to Bubba's motorcycle and dismounted. In his hand was a shiny bauble that glinted in the hot desert sun. The girl turned her gaze away from the blinding light and looked out into the distance, winching as she placed her hand gingerly against her side.

 _I can't go to the hospital_ , she thought, grinding her teeth together. _I can't go there where they'll poke and prod me. I can't let them find me and take me away. I can't do that to Toecutter or our family._

She closed her eyes against the searing pain of her wound and forced back tears. Venom Angel didn't want to be seen as weak by her brothers. Tears could not do anything for her condition and yet, she was afraid to go to the one place that could help her condition turn out for the better.

"Angel," Toecutter said softly, making her open her eyes and look at him with the tenderness in his voice. "How are you feeling?"

Venom Angel shook her head and looked away. She pressed a hand to her bandaged side once more, hearing Bubba move over to their leader. Bubba cleared his throat and crossed his arms before speaking.  
"Toecutter," he said in a low voice. "We need to get Venom Angel to the hospital. Her wound, it's not healing properly."

"But Bubba, you said –"

The world spun uncomfortably in front of Venom Angel's eyes. She made a small whimpering sound and wrapped one arm around her abdomen. Her hand gripped at the handlebar of her motorcycle, trying to hold herself up, but she failed. She slumped over and fell off it onto the ground. The sound of thundering feet met her ears, even as darkness fell upon her world.

OOOOOOOOO

Toecutter stood in the room where Venom Angel was lying, plugged into so many different machines. Her small body was pale in the hospital gown that she had been dressed in. He could see the dark stain of blood poking through the thin garb, a reminder of how hurt the girl had really been. Venom Angel hadn't woken up since they had knocked her out to flush out the wounds, but the doctors told him that she would wake up soon from the drugs.

"Bubba," Toecutter said softly, glancing at the other man in the room. "Why did you not tell me what was truly happening to our Angel before this happened?"

"The girl didn't want me to," Bubba told the man. "She wanted to give it more time." He stole a glance at Toecutter from the corner of his eye. "She was terrified to end up here."

"But why is that true, Bubba? Why was she so scared?"

"Because she doesn't want to be found," Bubba explained. "Venom Angel has been on the run from her biological family since she was fourteen. They controlled her every move and forced her into a boarding school. She went by the name of Tiffani then, but ran away. She's been running from them for these past few years, and tried to do more by running around with us."

"Tiffani?" The name felt weird on Toecutter's tongue as he said it.

The name didn't fit right on the girl. To him, she'd always been his "Angel" or "Venom Angel" to the boys. The names that he knew her by were just right for her. At moments she could have a poisonous anger that would leave the boys smarting for hours. Most of the time, she was as sweet and innocent like an angel. Tiffani was just a plain name for a plain, uninteresting girl that had no real character in her body. It could never be his Angel's name.

"They won't find her," Toecutter decided, looking back at the sleeping girl.

"The doctors have probably already called for them to collect her," Bubba pointed out, though he didn't seem happy about it.

"They can't take her away from us, Bubba. They can't." The giant man moved across the room and took hold of one of Venom Angel's cool hands. "She's mine. She's ours."

Bubba fell silent and watched the room from the corner nearest to the door. Toecutter squeezed Venom Angel's hand, pressing his lips to her knuckles. She took a slow, deep breath and let it out just as slowly. Toecutter smiled when he saw her eyelids flutter and open a little bit.

"Angel," he breathed.

"Toecutter…" Venom Angel blinked and a couple tears slid down the curve of her face. "I'm sorry that you had to bring me here…I know you wanted to find Nightrider, to bring him back home to us…I made a mess of things."

"No, no. Don't think like that, little lady," Toecutter said, smoothing her hair back off of her forehead. "You didn't do anything wrong. And there's no place that I'd rather be, than beside you. Nightrider is able to handle himself for a little while longer. Right now, I'm concerned about you, precious."

Venom Angel shook her head. "I don't want you to be here, Toecutter."

"What?"

"Please, leave this hospital while you can," Venom Angel begged and he heard the fear and pain mixing in her voice. "If the doctors have called the wrong people, they'll be coming for you and I can't lose you to them. Please, let me handle them on my own. Just go and get our brother back from the patrol. I'll be ready to leave when you come back. I swear."

Toecutter pulled back slightly and looked down at her, confusion clouding his senses. Venom Angel squirmed on the hospital bed, pushing herself into a slight seated position. Her hands closed over his and the blonde squeezed them. A small smile touched her lips as she looked at him.

"Please Toecutter," she whispered, tenderly touching his face with one hand. "Please, go get Nightrider and then come back for me. I'll be waiting for you. I promise."

Toecutter's eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he leaned into the girl's hand. He turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss to her open palm. The older man nodded.

"We'll go get Nightrider and reunite the family again," he promised, straightening to his full height. "We will be back for you, Angel. And soon." He touched her face with the tips of his fingers. "Rest and heal while we're gone."

"I will." She smiled up at him. "I love you, Toecutter."

OOOOOOOOO

The Nightrider was dead. Toecutter had learned that his friend, his family member, had been killed after stealing a patrol car and losing a game of chicken. All that remained of the man was a handful of ashes and bones concealed in a small wooden box that they would collect from a train in a few days. The family held a small moment of silence for that deranged soul and swore that the patroller would face a grisly end because of the damage that they had done to his family.

Toecutter had immediately decided that it was time to collect Venom Angel from the hospital and made the journey as quickly as his motorcycle could carry him. Bubba had joined him on the journey and hurried after Toecutter once they had arrived at the hospital.

"We're here to see a girl that came here two days ago," Bubba said, stopping at the nurses' station. "Tiffani Cane."

"Miss Cane was discharged several hours ago," the nurse on duty said, looking through her files. "Her parents came and collected her."

Toecutter's eyes narrowed. "Her parents?"

"Yes, but she did leave something in her room before leaving," the nurse announced, flinching at the venom that coated Toecutter's voice. She pulled out a small plain envelope and peered at the word scribbled on it. "It's a letter for someone named 'Toecutter,' I believe that's what it says anyway."

Toecutter snatched the envelope from the woman's hands and tore it open. Venom Angel's hurried cursive spread across the single piece of paper that he now held in his hand.

 _Toecutter, it looks like I'm going to have to break my promise to you. I won't be coming back to our family. I won't be coming back to you. Not again. And it's not by my own choosing. My parents have found me – the doctors contacted them – and they have gone back to controlling every facet of my life that they can. If I could, I would run away again and find you. I'd put all of this bullshit behind me and go across all of Australia with you and the boys. But they're putting me under constant watch which means that they're not ready to play chase again. They're moving out of Australia because they think that it's a bad place for me to be now. We're going overseas, but they won't tell me where exactly. It's probably somewhere that I'm still underage and must have parental consent for a lot of things._

 _But that doesn't change how I feel. You are my first and greatest and only love, Toecutter. I have had so much fun hanging out with your boys and I have felt so loved by you in these past few years that we've known each other. I don't care what other people think, you're a great guy. You're the reason for my smile and the only man that has ever treated me with respect. I will never forget you. You are mine and I will always be yours…and so will our child. My parents can't take that away from me, from us. I swear that even if the child doesn't know you personally, they will know all about you from me and the stories that I'll tell them about you._

 _We will see each other again, love. Maybe not in this life, but I'll try to come back to you. Even if I have to go through Hell to do so. I love you, Toecutter. I love you so much. –Your Venom Angel_

Toecutter stared down at the words that were scrawled over the paper for several moments. Blinking back tears, he straightened his spine and folded the letter up. He ran a hand over his face before looking back at Bubba.

"We're leaving now, Bubba," he said softly, shoving the letter in his breast pocket. "There's nothing left for us here. Nightrider is waiting for us."

Bubba fell behind Toecutter as they headed out of the hospital. Toecutter mounted his motorcycle and felt the breeze wrap around him. The slightest hint of vanilla touched his nose and brought a small smile onto his face before he placed the helmet on his head.

 _She will always be mine_ , Toecutter thought, kicking his motorcycle to life. _And I will always be yours…Angel, I will find you._

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: What do you all think about this? I know that there wasn't any lemon to be found in these past two chapters, but I didn't think they were exactly necessary. This is one of those stories of mine that don't really have a happy ending, but I wanted to have the story fall into the steps with the actual movie plotline. I hope that I did a good job about that.**

 **I am happy to leave this story where I've left it. Toecutter was an interesting character to manipulate and I had a harder time with Bubba, but I think it's good. Please let me know what you think in the little review box. And I hope to see you in my future endeavors. Thanks again and have fun! -Scarlet**


End file.
